Breakaway
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Serena works at a local bar singing but when The Phantom comes along to help her will she make it to the Opera House? But more importantly is it love or obsession? Both? Erik/OC Rating may change. Christine isn't in this at all. neighter is Raoul.
1. Chapter 1

So on the poll there was a complete tie so I shall start all 3 then add three more cause the ideas just keep coming lol. Anyway this is a mix of the 1989 version and 2004. The phantom is based on Robert Englund's version but there's going to be the mirror and some songs from 2004 version other than that it's 1989 Phantom/OC

Disclaimer: I only own Serena (her picture is on my profile along with Erik's)

Her sister is the girl that serves Erik once in the movie I forgot her name so I made my own.

"Serena! Table 3 needs another round!" I heard my sister Sheri shout at me. "Ok." I answered. I went behind the bar and filled up another 3 mugs with beer and took it to the table.

After that I went back to cleaning tables.

I then noticed the gentlemen in the corner, who recently just started to come here, needed to get his drink refilled so I went to the bar and refilled it, put it on the tray and began my way over.

As I started to walk over he saw me in the mirror and blew out the candle beside him. I don't know why he did that.

When I arrived at his spot I put some matches on his table. "For the candle and do you want another drink sir." "Please." he briefly answered. I put his wine on the table and took his empty cup.

"Thank you." "No problem." was all that was said before I left and he continued writing. Well today was Friday and the sun set about half an hour ago meaning singing night. That's why this bar was busier tonight. My voice.

I set the empty glass and mugs in the sink full of water then heard my sister. "Show us what you got Serena!" I climbed up on stage with the new guitar I recently bought with the money I saved from tips.

"Alright as you all know it's Friday!" There were hoots and hollers. "I promised you all I'd write a new song and I did. This is called Breakaway." I said all went quiet so they could hear me playing.

So I begun.

"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak outFelt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train  
Maybe even go insane, far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

I faded out my voice at the last word applause and whistles were all around and when I looked in the dark corner for the man from earlier I saw he was looking at me but his face was covered but I could see the wonder in his eyes.

I bowed. More applause. "Alright settle down settle down! Sing another song please sis!" my sister shouted. Shouts of agreement followed. So I sang well into the night. By the time I finished I got plenty of tips and people were leaving.

So I started to clean up I saw that the man from earlier left. After everything was cleaned up I told Sheri I'd be on the roof so she went to bed upstairs where we lived and I locked up the windows and doors below.

Then I headed to the roof. I went to the edge and looked to the stars. "Hey mom. The bar is doing great. Soon we'll have enough money so Sheri can run it on her own and I'll be on my way to the opera house. You were right I do have the angel of music with me. People love my voice. But I still feel as if something is missing."

"I still have so much to learn. I feel as if I won't make it in the opera house. What do I do?" "Oh. But you will make it. I'm sure of it." a voice said.

I turned around quickly. "Who's there?" I asked.

ooohh cliffy but I'm sure you all know who it is any way read and review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter and remember this is Robert Englund's phantom not Gerard Butlers even if he's hot and has a voice of an angel I liked the 1989 version phantom. Sorry fangirls.

Disclaimer: I only own Serena

"I am you angel of music. Your mother sent me to watch over you." "I don't need to be watched over. I can take care of myself." I snapped turning back around. Then I felt a hand around my waist and one on my mouth.

"Oh but you do. I can help you get into the opera house. I will teach you how to you your voice properly." he whispered in my ear. "Until then Serena I want you to sing every night." after he said this he just disappeared. I turned around to hit him but he was gone.

I sighed and went back inside and went to sleep.

The next day started around noon. We cleaned up the pub then opened it up sometime in the afternoon. The man was no where in sight. I told my sister what happened last night but she didn't believe me. She thought it was a great idea to sing every night though.

I rolled my eyes and continued to work. The sun set and the man was there again. In the dark corner working on something. But Sheri served him instead. When she gave him his drink she came over to me with a kind of angry look. "I swear that man is so rude sometimes."

"Really? He's always nice to me when I serve him." I replied. "Maybe you have an admirer." she joked. Then the sun set and I got on stage. "Everyone. I've decided to sing every night instead of just on Friday's." there were shouts of happiness.

So I began to sing.

"Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had

All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

'I looked to ceiling after these words thinking of mom.'  
Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time and I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me

All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
Took this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That I won't give up, no I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over, someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me, someone's watching over me"

There was applause all around and wolf whistles. I bowed then curtsied. I sung a couple more songs before going from table to table continuing my work. I got plenty of tips. So I put the tips in a jar I was going to give to sheri when I left for the opera house.

I continued this for 2 weeks raising money and meeting with my angel at the rooftop. He helped improve my diaphragm (die - ya - fram), how to hold a note, how to properly breathe while singing, posture, and a lot of other things. (I took chorus for 10 years. It's a lot to learn lol.)

Tonight was different though. He asked me to sing my song "Breakaway." I did. And I heard him sigh. But it wasn't the annoyed one I'm used to it almost sounded like a lovers sigh. "You are ready." he whispered. I nodded and went back inside. But I felt a hand grab my wrist then it disappeared. I turned around and as usual no one was there. "Is there something you need?" I asked.

"I am simply reminding you that once you get to the opera house do not go chasing after a love life. You must concentrate on your voice." he demanded. "I understand." I whispered before going to bed for the night.

*No one's POV*

"Soon Serena. Soon you and your voice will be mine." Erik whispered as he drifted through the shadows and off the roof.

*Serena's POV*

I went to sleep knowing this is the last night I get to sleep in my bed here at the pub. The next morning I awoke and grabbed the jar of money I had been saving for sheri. I counted it out to equal 235 pence and 3 shillings ($271 in American money and back then that's a lot.)

I packed my bags and went down stairs and waited for sheri to wake up.

R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Help! How can I tell my mom to leave me alone without hurting her. She keeps telling me to record me singing then post it on youtube so I'll get famous but I don't wanna be a singer I used to but not anymore. I know I'm a good singer cause I get a lot of compliments but still. I wont make it in the singing career. I don't know how to write notes or play any instruments not to mention there are plenty of people better and prettier then me so can you help me find what to say to my mom.

Sorry if she's a little Mary sue but remember this is a crossover with the 2004 and 1989 version and since there's no Christine. Serena is in her spot so no flames please.

Disclaimer: I only own Serena.

When I heard sheri start her way down stairs sleepily I stood up with my bag and jar in hand. She came down and looked at me and my bags then gave me a confused look. "I'm going to the opera house to sing sheri. I saved up money for you. I think this is enough.

I handed her the jar and she suddenly broke into a smile and gave me a hug. When we broke apart I was confused. "It's 'bout time you go." I smiled and hugged her. "I'll miss you. I'll do my best to write while I'm there." "Good luck sis."

I waved to her as I started my way out. I walked all the way to the opera house I couldn't afford a cab at the moment. I arrived about half an hour later. I looked up at the big building in awe then I went inside. I went to the opera house owner, Mr. Barton and told him I wanted to sing here.

Once I sung for him. He broke into a smile and accepted me immediately. He had Madame Giry show me my room which was quite big because I shared it with the other girls. I was to be in a cot next to Madame Giry 's daughter Meg.

I met her later. She was very pleasant. I worked in choir at the opera house for about a month before we would start practicing for the new opera coming up 'Faust'. I was the understudy of our diva Carlotta. Today was our second day of practice and Carlotta decided to skip practice meaning I had to fill in for her.

As I was practicing her part a sand bag came crashing down. It knocked me in the head and I fell over. Everything went black. I woke up half an hour later with meg and some of the other cast members above me looking concerned. "Oh Serena thank heavens your alright." "Meg?" "Yes of course."

Then one of the stage hands, Joseph I think his name was, came down apologizing. "Please I wasn't at my post. Maybe it was the phantom." he said. Yes I learned about the phantom of the opera and how deadly he can be he sounded intriguing to me though.

Meg helped me up and I was sent back to my room while the rest of practice was continued without me. "Really meg I feel fine. I feel amazing really." "Who wouldn't? A newcomer playing the understudy of our diva. With the way Carlotta is skipping out on practice you might get the part."

I smiled hopefully. "Sleep for me ok?" meg asked. I sighed. "Fine." I gave in. She left and the room got a bit colder. "Your voice was excellent today Serena." I heard him whisper. I sighed and got up.

"I don't see the point of this though. Carlotta will always be the diva. What she wants she gets. I'll never be as good as her. No matter how much you teach me. Maybe I should just go home."

"No! Don't you even dare think that. Your voice is better than hers. People just need to see it. We've gotten this far. Don't you dare turn back now!"

A gust of wind pushed me into a chair harshly as he commanded this. I looked down. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to speak out of my place." I whispered. "It's alright. What matters is the music. Finish the song. For me." he whispered the last part.

"But you never show your face to me. Whenever you speak my heart pounds in my chest and I become light headed yet how will I know this isn't my imagination if you never show yourself?"

"I will. Soon now sing." he commanded. I turned around and saw his silhouette in the mirror above the fire place. My heart seemed to skip a beat.

So I began my part but he stopped me. "No. The lead Carlotta's part. That's the part you want isn't it. You're the only one who can sing that part as it was meant to be sung."

"Sing." he whispered. So I began singing her part. Partway through he commanded me to sing it from my heart with passion and desire. So I began again. When I finished he sigh happily.

"Your ready Serena. Tonight the world will here you sing." "Tonight?" "Tonight the world will love you. Just as I do." he whispered then he faded away leaving me to my thoughts.

'He loves me?' I thought. Meg came in and we left to get ready. It was opening night. I wondered what he meant by that the world will hear me sing. I was about to get into my costume when the director came in and told me Carlotta lost her voice and won't be singing tonight.

I get to play her part! I changed into the lead parts dress. "Thank you my angel." I whispered softly. I walked out onto the stage and began to work with the wheel for my part. The opera continued. And when it was over there was more applause then usual.

I sighed in bliss as I heard the applause. When I was back in my room I was smiling so big. I had many bouquets and letters from admirers. Then meg came in we celebrated with a glass of champagne after the dinner that was after the opera. I had gotten many compliments and had dinner with someone named Richard. He was very kind but I have to remember what my angel said. No love life.

We said goodnight to each other and went to sleep restless to see what the newspaper said about me. The next morning madame giry got me up separate from the other girls. She said there was someone wanting to see me. She had a look of light disgust on her face.

I got to the main room and saw Maggie there. One of the prostitutes I know from the pub. She had a nervous look on her face. I walked up to her hugging my old friend. "Maggie what's the matter?" "A customer I had last night acted weird." "What do you mean?" "Well he would never show me his face and he kept calling me your name instead of mine. He did things quiet passionately."

"Well after last night I wouldn't be surprised that would happen." "Oh yes I'm also here to congratulate you for you sis and I. She so busy with the pub." "That's great!" "Yes. Well I best be going. Be careful ok Serena." "I will." we hugged again before she walked off with a bit of a limp. I guess she was sore.

'Was that my angel? No he wouldn't do something like that.' I shook my head at the thought and went back to bed until noon. Then I continued my chores. Until meg had gotten the newspaper. I noticed she had it and we ran giggling to the room to read it.

But I what I read devastated me. They wanted Carlotta not me. I knew it. It was hopeless. I'm chasing false dreams.

R&R please tell me what you think. I'm doing my best not to make her a Mary sue.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm doing excellent! Sorry it took so long for me to update.

Disclaimer: I only own Serena.

Vote on my poll please! By the way you can give the phantom any type of voice you want cause I know Robert englund doesn't sing and it'd sound a bit weird if Gerard's voice was his...lol

I felt so sad. I needed comfort. My mothers comfort. I got up and rushed out of the room. "Serena where are you going?" Meg asked.

"I need some time alone." I replied in near tears. I got into a carriage and headed for the cemetery. When I arrived there I went to my mother's grave not hearing the gate lock behind me. I put flowers I bought before coming down onto her grave.

"Mother. I failed you last night. I know that you could hear me." I said and began crying. "I miss you so much." I whispered. I know my mother loved to hear my voice even if I was bad. So I sung for her.

"_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered_

Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could here your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle

Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why won't the past just die!

Wishing you were here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive  
Teach me to liveGive me the strength to try!

No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say goodbye  
Help me say goodbye!"

I was in tears but then I heard a voice begin singing yet I saw no one around me through out the song.

"_Wandering child so lost, so helpless _

_Yearning for my guidance"_

I sang warily not knowing who it was.

"_Angel or Stranger_

_Friend or phantom _

_Who is it there staring?" _

"_Have you forgotten your angel?" _he replied singing so hypnotic.

"_Angel oh, speak what endless longings _

_Echo in this whisper" _I sang lovingly.

"_Too long you've wandered in winter _

_Far from my fathering gaze"_

"_Wildly my mind beats against you" _

"_You resist" _

"_Yet your/the soul obeys Angel of music you/I denied me/you Turning from true beauty Angel of music do not shun me/my protector Come to your /me strange angel" _We sang together.

"_I am your angel of music..."_ he faded out.

A carriage rolled up into the graveyard. And a violinist began to play. _  
_

"Your mother has sent me. I am your angel. All of your lessons have led to this moment. We will make music that the world will love forever."

I began walking to the carriage obeying his silent command to get in.

"Take the last step to me...to your destiny...to immortality." he finished.

I got into the carriage at those last words and it rode off to a place unknown. We were walking in a very dark place where I could hardly see until he lit a match and held it in front of his partly sunken in yet very handsome face.

He put it in his other hand not taking his eyes off of me and he held out his hand. I took it and he helped me cross some rocks in the damp tunnel.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him.

He looked around for a moment. "Home." he replied before leading me on. But I was hesitant. He turned back to me. "There is nothing to harm you here." he reassured me.

Then I let him lead me on with out resistance. He opened a door and let me into a room full of candles, desks, papers, instruments, and other things. I gasped at the beauty of the room. He smiled.

He took my coat for me then looked above us. "There they see the actors and singers but never see or know the soul of the opera." he moved away to put the coat down as I gazed in wonder around the room.

"In your dressing room. I could only teach you the words, the notes." he looked around then at me.

"But here. Here I can teach you the meaning." he whispered smiling. I walked over to the desk with the papers and read one. It was a piece of music that read. Don Wan Triumphant by Erik Destler.

He came behind me with two glasses. Noticing me thinking. "What's the matter?" he asked.

I turned to him and kept my hand on the name. "Is this your name? Erik Destler?" I asked softly.

He looked away sadly then looked back. "That man. Is long dead." he replied just as soft with sadness before taking a drink of whatever he had.

"But you wrote this." I said grabbing it and facing him with it but he had his back to me.

"It is incomplete." he said.

"Play it?" I asked.

"No. Not that." he said grabbing the music and putting it back. I looked down in disappointment.

"Perhaps some Mozart?"

"No." I said turning to him and gripping his arm softly. "Play your music..." I looked down. "And I'll sing mine." I said softly. When I said this he turned to me. I nodded.

He got the music and hesitated. "There is nothing you could ever ask. That I could refuse." he said softly before climbing the stairs. He stopped in the middle and turned to me. "Serena. You are my inspiration to finish it." he said then continued up the steps. I followed after him.

He sat at the organ and put the music in front of him. Then began playing. As soon as I did I felt the music course through me and touch my soul. Throughout the song I felt...I don't know how to describe it but what ever I felt was amazing.

When he finished I realized I was crying. "It's such a sad song." I commented. He turned to me with sad eyes that I could never forget.

"Will you sing for me now?" he asked softly. I nodded and decided sing he played his new song for me I should do the same. I kept the music with me in case I needed to work on it. I pulled it out of a side pocket in my dress and handed it to him. He opened it and looked it over before moving from the organ to the piano.

He set up the music and set his fingers in place then looked at me. I nodded showing I was ready. So he began to play.

When I began singing my voice rang out through the room.

"_Take the wave now and know that you're free,  
Turn your back on the land face the sea,  
Face the wind now so wild and so strong,  
When you think of me,  
Wave to me and send me a song._

Don't look back when you reach the new shore,  
Don't forget what you're leaving me for,  
Don't forget when you're missing me so,  
Love must never hold,  
Never hold tight but let go.

Oh the nights will be long,  
When I'm not in your arms,  
But I'll be in your song, That you sing to me, across the sea.  
Somehow, someday, you will be far away,  
So far from me and maybe one day,  
I will follow you,  
And all you do,  
'Til then, send me a song.

I put my hand on his shoulder on the last verse of this part.  
_  
When the sun sets the water on fire,  
When the wind swells the sails of your hire,  
Let the call of the bird on the wind,  
Calm your sadness and loneliness,  
And then start to sing to me,  
I will sing to you,  
If you promise to send me a song._

I walk by the shore and I hear,  
Hear your song come so faint,  
And so clear,  
And I catch it, a breath on the wind,  
And I smile and I sing you a song,  
I will send you a song...  
I will sing you a song,  
I will sing to you...  
If you promise to send me a song."

We sighed after the song ended. He turned and I saw that he was crying. "When you sing that." he hesitated. "Who do you sing it for?" he asked.

I looked down and hesitated before answering. "You." I whispered barely audible. His mouth went agape and he looked down. Then back up closing his mouth. He still had those sad eyes. I smiled softly.

He stood up and stroked my face lightly. My lips parted slightly. Our faces were inches apart and ever so slowly getting closer. Our lips touched. I closed my eyes and leaned into it as his soft lips melted onto mine as if two puzzle pieces came together perfectly. His arms slid around my waist and mine around his neck deepening the kiss. His tongue grazed my bottom lip asking permission but this caused me to pull away.

He pulled away very quickly. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to." he rambled on. I walked up and put my finger on his lips silencing him. "It's alright. This is just moving too fast for me. The kiss was wonderful." I said whispering the last part making him smile but back away again and turn away than turn to me.

"Serena. You. You are the angel. You are my voice." he whispered the last part getting closer and putting his hands together.

He panted excited I believe. Then he looked around the fortress. "Together. Together we'll have London at our feet." he insisted.

Then he got serious and got a weird glint in his eye as he looked at me. "Serena. Come to me. And I will give you _everything._" he said. I walked up to him slowly. His eyes were so hypnotic I did not notice him take a ring off his hand.

"You love the music. I _am_ the music." he grabbed my left hand bringing it up making me look down. He put the ring on my marriage finger surprising me but I did not pull away as he said, "Our souls are _one_. Now you are married to the music. You cannot serve two masters. Do not see another." he whispered dangerously. I gazed into his eyes nodding.

"I promise." I whispered to him causing him to smile again. He brought my hand up and kissed the ring.

"Tonight you will be my bride. For now get ready for the ball tonight." he whispered to me. Then we assented back to above ground and he took me home giving another kiss before disappearing.

I went out and bought a dress and mask that I know everyone will love. I'm going to be the Angel of music.

R&R please. I hoped you liked this chapter I made it really long for you.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for Reviewing and I need someone to write me lemons because I suck at writing them since I'm a virgin. I'll give them credit and I wont say that it's mine because people know I can't write them that well. So message me if you want the job. I'll 'advertise' your stories on my profile and stories if you write lemons for me. Please and thank you.

Lemons=sex scene.

Disclaimer: I only own Serena.

I was pacing in my room excited for the masquerade ball tonight. Then I sat on my bed gazing at my ring. Meg came in and looked at what I was looking at. She gasped. "He gave you a ring?"

"Who?" I asked her.

"Richard of course. Everyone believes your courting him." she replied.

"Oh! No. I got this from someone else."

"Who?"

"That's a secret." I whispered smiling.

"Serena!" we heard from outside. I looked out the window and saw Richard.

I groaned. "He won't leave me alone will he?" I asked myself.

"You don't want to see him?" meg asked.

"No. Can you tell him I'm not here. I need to get ready." I asked her.

"Of course. I'll see you at the ball later Serena." she replied and left the room.

I put my mask, dress, and shoes on. Then surrounded my eyes with black make up. I put on clear shimmering lipstick. I powdered my face and added a little glitter. I looked in the mirror and was surprised at what I looked like. A true angel. I smiled and waited awhile before leaving.

When I got there guests were all ready dancing and laughing. But everyone froze when I reached the top of the stairs. I held my head high as everyone gazed at me. There were whispers saying "She's beautiful." and "Who is she?"

I looked around the room and glanced at each costume but my favorite one was the red death. He was gazing at me in wonder. I began down the steps and everyone began to dance again. A man walked up to me in a prince costume.

"Dance with me?" he asked holding out his hand. I curtsied a bit then took it. We danced around the room for a moment before the man in the red death came up and spun the prince out of my hand. "Sir!" the prince cried angrily. "We'll dance later." I said softly before dancing with the man in the red death costume. I still could not recognize him.

Even a little into the dance he was excellent. "You are a wonderful dancer. Do I...know you?" I asked him. As we continued dancing.

"By my works." he stated proudly.

"No that can't be it. Your eyes are so familiar. So sad. I can't stand it. I have to see your face." I said.

"And what will you trade?" he asked spinning me out.

"Everything has it's price doesn't it?" I asked shrugging before he spun me to him careful of my wings. "What do I have to offer?" I asked.

"You show me your identity, angel. And I'll show you mine." he said pulling me over to a secluded place.

"Okay." I replied. I closed my eyes as he reached up and pulled off my mask then he gasped.

"Serena?" he asked surprised. I opened my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me then shook his head.

"We will have to go back home for you to see my true face." he said than I recognized his voice.

I gasped. "It's you." I smiled and followed him through doors, pathways, and tunnels until we returned to the core of the fortress. Then he let go of me and turned his back on me.

"Promise me you won't scream or run." he said.

"Why would-"

"Promise me!" he shouted.

"I promise."

He turned around and I gasped. I got a look of sadness and walked closer. "Does it hurt?" I asked stroking the side that looked burnt.

He flinched when I touched it so I took it away. "No! I like your touch. It helps the slight pain."

He took my hand and held it to the side of his face. "Aren't you going to run?" he asked. I shook my head no. His brows furrowed. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. He was hesitant than kissed back. He began unzipping my dress but I stopped him because I was feeling...weird.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"No it's not you." I began gasping and sweating before my vision began to go black.

"Serena? Are you alright?" he asked but he sounded far away. I tried to use a piece of furniture to hold me up but I missed and I fainted with my vision going black hearing Erik call my name.

When I came to I could hear voices. "You could have killed somebody!" they shouted.

"Sheri?" I whispered as I opened my eyes to see me sister beside me. At first I wondered where I was then I remembered. The audition!

"Out of my way. Move!" someone shouted making his way through the people gathered. I sat up slowly then I saw him. "Who are you?" I asked and he smiled.

"A very relieved admirer. Thought we lost the star of our show for a moment." he replied. Then he helped me up careful of the glass surrounding me.

The man who was listening to me sing before came over introducing him. "This is Mr. Foster. Our producer and director." he said.

Then "Mr. Foster" looked back at me saying, "Well then I guess that makes me authority on how you'll be spending your time for a while." he commented.

I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him. "I don't understand." I said looking around at everyone.

"Serena. The part is yours." he said. I smiled. "Unless of course you change your mind." he said.

"Don't say another word Seri. I represent Miss Kyle and I don't want her to say or accept anything unless I see some papers." Sheri said. "We'll have it in writing don't you worry. Come over here and..." the man took sheri over with him.

I went over to the piano with Foster. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked.

"I'm a little shaky but I'll be fine." I said reassuring him as he put my coat on around me.

"You look like you could use a drink. Come on. They'll be haggling terms in there for hours." he said leading me away. He took me to his apartment which was very nice and gave me champagne.

"I toast you Serena. You'll have all New York at your feet." he said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Now. I would like for you to join me in this little dinner I put together for all the other players for this production." he said making me smile.

Then he began walking towards the stairs. "Now if you'll allow me to change I'll show you an evening around town that you will not forget." he finished making me chuckle and nod.

"Okay. Maybe I should freshen up?" I replied as he made his way upstairs.

"No no no no. you're perfect. Just make yourself at home." he said going up the stairs.

I relaxed when he left then looked over to this recording studio type area and looked around. I ran my fingers over the electric piano that was off so it made no sound then came to a paper at the printer. I picked it up and it read don wan triumphant.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered. 'This man has to be Erik.' I thought to myself. I saw a floppy disc with the same name on it and I picked it up taking a deep breath. I put it into the computer and it turned on reading. 'Don Wan Triumphant run sequence.'

Then it began to play and I gasped. It was the same song but I was afraid he would find me in his things so I look to the stairs making sure he wasn't there before looking for a way to turn it off. I turned to the keyboard for the computer and began typing in things hoping to turn off the music. I didn't know he's already come down the stairs.

I finally hit a button that shut it off. I sighed in relief. But gasped and turned when I heard him behind me say. "So! How do you like it?" he asked. He was in this shady type area of the room with wall scenes and curtains.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" I began to say but he interrupted me.

"Oh. I knew you'd find it. Love, music. There forever." he said softly walking up to me and into the light smiling.

"You're him aren't you?" I whispered.

He scoffed. "Had you expected someone else?"

"You've always been my inspiration Serena." he whispered putting my head in my hands. "You made it all possible Serena." he whispered making are faces closer. I looked to his lips before back to his amazing green eyes.

"You." he whispered before our lips touched. I leaned into it just giving in and putting my arms around his shoulder pulling him close deepening the kiss. We broke apart.

"What happened that night?" I asked him.

"You fainted than stopped breathing and died in my arms. I waited so long for you to come back. And now you have. Now we can be together again. Forever." he whispered the last part putting the ring back on my finger.

Our lives continued. We rehearsed our own story called 'The Phantom of the Opera'. We continued our relationship in the open. Half a year later I was married to him happily. Now this is our marriage night and honeymoon...

R&R please. I'll post more up soon. Vote on my poll. And please someone help me with a lemon for this one. I need one at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay guys. I've been caught up with schoolwork, doctor appointments, recent burglary in my house, starting new story, and trying to get better with my back.

After this chapter will be a lemon. Now Phantom's-only-Christine you don't have to do the lemon if you don't want to or can't. But if you do message me please and I'll give full credit.

Thank you everyone for your reviews! By the way this marriage is based on a dream I had. So I'll do the best I can with the details. Now on with the story!

Pictures are on my profile and if anyone can, I'd love a drawing of the scene of her walking down the aisle.

Disclaimer: I only own Serena

I was standing in front of the mirror in the church. Sheri was making the final adjustments on my dress. Today was the day of the wedding. According to magazines it was the wedding of the century. So unique.

"Oh Seri you're so beautiful." she whispered once she was done. I smiled at her in the mirror. I stepped down from the stool.

I had white sparkling eyeshadow and light pink blush with clear lip gloss on. Then I slipped on the wings from the masquerade ball. It took me forever to find them. "I wish mom and dad were here to see it."

"Me too, Serena, me too." she agreed. I took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." I said. Sheri handed me the bouquet of red roses held together by a black ribbon then we walked out of the room and too the doors that led to the lake. I waited until the music began then stepped out of the doors with Sheri giving me away.

Erik was on the gazebo that sat on the lake. It was night time. The lake only came just past my waist. I felt the sand of the shore on my feet before walking further on the path in the lake. There were poles to hold the strings of light that lit the path. Around me were floating candles and blue Egyptian lotus'.

As I trudged slowly through the water my dress trailed behind me and my wings sparkled. My red hair flowed in curls. I soon reached the first step of the gazebo. Erik stared at me smiling. His eyes filled with love and very few tears of joy. Sheri and I reached the last step before walking the short distance to Erik.

He held out his hand. Sheri handed mine over to him, then stood with my other 3 bridesmaids. Erik had 3 best men who were dates of the bridesmaids. Only 15 or so people seated to bear witness.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Erik whispered. I smiled my thanks.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered her today to bear witness to the..." the priest began.

After 10 minutes of his own speech we began our vows. Promising each other to never cheat, care for each other in sickness and in health, to love and to hold, etc.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest ended. Erik put a hand on my cheek then kissed me softly but passionately. Everyone clapped. When we finished we walked to the middle of the gazebo and cut the cake.

After throwing it in each other's faces we laughed.

"Time to throw the bouquet!" I shouted. All the unmarried girls pushed and shoved their way to stand a couple of feet behind me. I chuckled and shook my head before turning and tossing the flowers back.

I turned to see where it landed and it turns out it landed in my sisters lap. I laughed.

We all then walked out into the lake. I un-clipped the back of my dress so it wouldn't weigh me down as I danced. The back looked like the trail just not as long.

Floating tables held food and drinks. Music surrounded the lake as Erik and I began dancing. Soon other people began to join.

The night passed by too quickly. But it was time for everyone to go home. Erik and I walked back to his apartment so we had the chance to dry off.

When we arrived I suddenly found myself in his arms. "What are you doing?" I said laughing.

"Carrying my bride to bed. It's tradition you know." he said smirking at me. I laughed again. Once inside he kicked the door closed and carried me to the bedroom we shared. He set me down with my knees against the bed.

He kissed me passionately. "I've waited so long for this. I love you so much Serena." he whispered between kisses.

"I love you too." I replied.

R&R please. Next chapter will be a lemon. I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'm sorry it was so short.


End file.
